


#NSFW #Propositions

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, domination and submission, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to have some level of control over your highblooded matesprit, and it feels pretty good when your plans work out, too, even if you're getting lax on including warnings about content discussion from how little he needs or even wants censored.</p><p>--<br/>no stitches!Kurloz and nook!Kankri, fyi</p>
            </blockquote>





	#NSFW #Propositions

“Kurloz, I would like to try something with you.” You start, watching him chew his food and twisting your fork around anxiously. “Something more, ah, _private._ ”

He coughs, wipes his mouth and looks at you with this wide-eyed startled look that you know means his ears are lavender under his hair. “What?” He clears his throat and swallows before asking again. “What uh, what did you want to do?” Kurloz sets his fork down, glancing away like he’s in trouble.

“I.” You pause, feeling your face get hot under his even gaze. “I, should have prefaced that with a warning, I apologize. Let me do that now.” You pause, thinking of how to word it and Kurloz takes a sip of his drink, blinking. “I am going to bring up a sensitive subject, involving, sexual relations between consenting parties, and.” You stop short, coughing and avoiding his eyes. “Bee…. BDSM overtones, and some, caste-play.”

Now he’s focused on you entirely, his drink set to the side and his eyes wide open. You watch him lick his lips and grin, smug. Or maybe it’s just his face. He always kind of looks like he’s grinning, even in the short moments where he’s let you see him actually upset. “You wanna tell a motherfucker what you wanna get to gettin’ done?” That tone of voice is smug, even if his face is just like that.

“We should discuss it after you finish eating.” You manage, face burning now. “There isn’t a lot to really, discuss, so much as just to make sure you’re comfortable with, and that can wait.”

Now he’s definitely grinning, definitely _definitely_ smug. He picks his fork up with a nod, and continues eating. The next 20 minutes are the longest of all your time dating him, because he’s eating as slowly as you’ve ever seen anyone eat anything. You once watched a mono-pedal shellbeast eat a leaf faster than he is eating his noodles. He’s honestly just, such a tease.

When he finally finishes and starts asking about dessert, you frown and get up. Kurloz laughs the way to your block behind you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and kissing the back of your neck once the door closes behind him. He presses his face into your hair and flicks his tongue over your horn, and you huff, stepping away from him.

“I don’t remember telling you to touch me, Kurloz.” Your voice is cold, clipped and severe. You walk to the platform, stripping out of your clothes as smoothly as you can, and he’s transfixed, eyes wide and hands at his sides. At the platform, you slowly turn around and sit at the edge, spreading your legs open wide while he stares, eyes locking on your nook. “Get over here and watch me.”

Kurloz scrambles over, kneeling between your legs with his hands on his lap and gasping when you slide your fingers over your already slick nook. He licks his lips and you sigh, trying to look commanding even as you feel yourself turning bright red, and spread your nook with your fingers, rubbing up to your pleasurenub with a soft moan. Kurloz leans in, mumbling your name, and you brace a foot on his shoulder to stop him, tangling your free hand in his hair and shoving the other into his mouth, letting him lick your fingers clean.

“You can only touch me if I tell you.” You say, surprised at how cool you manage to sound with your fingers in his mouth, with him sucking on them and looking up at you from the floor. Your fingers come out of his mouth slick with saliva and cool, followed by him licking his lips again, hands twitching. “Don’t touch. Don’t talk. Watch me.”

He nods, slowly, and you move your foot not to be pushing against him, but just using him as a stirrup, the hand not tangled in his hair goes back to your nook, sliding over it and circling your nub a few times. You relax your shoulders and moan a little, hitching your other foot on Kurloz’s other shoulder, hand leaving his hair to pinch at your grubscars, then trailing up to your horns. The hand on your nook moves a little faster, and Kurloz’s breaths are coming quick and hot on your skin and you can feel your nook leaking onto the platform under your ass.

After a few minutes, when you’re leaning back on one arm and biting your lip, focusing on getting yourself off and barely paying attention to him beyond appreciating his little whines, he reaches up and rubs your thighs. He makes this low noise, fingers brushing over your skin cold and smooth, and you yelp at the temperature difference, knees closing before you can help it. Then, though, you jump up, standing in front of him and grabbing his horn.

“If you cannot follow even the simplest instruction not to touch, then get on the platform and lay still.” You bark, watching his smug grin split his face on his too-big mouth. “Do you want to touch my nook?” Kurloz nods, snaking his too long tongue out and winking. At least he’s not talking. You don’t know if you could keep this up otherwise. “Then get on the platform and I’ll let you touch it as much as you can stand.”

He actually shivers at your tone and you feel yourself flush with pride, tugging him up to his feet and kissing him hard. Kurloz purrs, leaning in to kiss you back, and you pull away, pushing him gently towards the platform. He goes, laying on his back and watching you expectantly, arms crossed behind his head. You crawl over him, sitting on his hips for a moment and feeling his bulge struggling against his shorts. He grinds up, and you crawl further up, pulling his arms from under his head and lacing your fingers with his, smiling down at him when you rest your weight on his chest for a second, watching his flash of concern before you move further up, over his face, and he chuckles.

“Fuck, _yes_ , redbro.” He croons, his breath on your nook making you shiver. He reaches for your hips and you grab his hands, pinning them under your knees and pressing your nook to his lips before he can talk again.

“I told you, no talking.” You hiss, even though he starts lapping at your nook immediately. “Keep your hands to, oh f- _fuck_ , to yourself. The o-only thing your mouth is good for is getting me off.”

Kurloz actually moans at that, his hands twitching under your knees. You grind your nook into his mouth and shudder when he sucks on your nub, a moan rolling out of your throat despite your attempts to stop it. His hair is soft and he makes this perfect, pitiful moan when you grab it in your hands too tight, but you have to hold his horns to grind into his mouth better, his paint rubbing off on your thighs as you do. He’s whimpering, and when you lean back to hold yourself up against his hips, he’s squirming, his bulge is staining the front of his shorts, and he shoves his tongue into your nook. You moan louder at that, rocking your hips against his mouth, pressing your knees down against his hands to keep him from moving them.

This angle has his nose bumping your nub and you don’t bother trying to keep from moaning, just dropping your head back and demanding more, an orgasm twisting under your ribs. Kurloz lifts his head as much as he can, pressing his mouth hard against your nook and whining, focusing his efforts on your nub and pushing you over almost too soon. You shudder, material dripping from your nook and your legs snapping up as you sit back, hand moving to rub against your nub harsh and fast to push your way through it while Kurloz gasps under you, his lips, nose and chin messy with your red. His bulge is fighting at the seam of his shorts and you manage to sit up, scooting back to grind against him, hands sliding under his shirt to shove it up and tickle your blunt claws over his skin.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” You purr, watching Kurloz bite his lip when you grind your hips down against his bulge. “The only thing I want is your bulge.”

Kurloz, for once, does as he’s told, letting you open his shorts and pull his tights down, his bulge writhing against his abdomen wetly. His hips jolt up when you wrap your hand around the tip, sliding to the base and back up. Kurloz bites his lip, which you’re guessing is because he’s keeping himself from talking, and your nook flutters. Being in control always feels so _good_ , it’s invigorating to see him squirm from just little touches. You drag yourself up, purring softly as your chest and abdomen draw over his bulge, and he whines, hands twitching on the sheets. When you hover over his bulge, it flicks at your nook, cold against your heat, and you take his hands in your own, pressing them to the mattress as you slick your nook over his bulge.

He shivers, and you kiss him again, rubbing your nook over his bulge as slowly as you can manage to, your thighs twitching when the tip tries to press into you on a pass. You break the contact to look down, rolling your hips and sighing softly, your nook fluttering against the cool feel of his bulge against your flesh, and Kurloz whines. He’s always so easy like this.

“Do you want my nook?” You purr, sitting back and pulling his hands with you, putting more pressure on his bulge to where it might actually hurt, but he doesn’t complain. “Wanna fuck me until I can’t walk?” A guttural growl falls from his lips and you smirk, moving yourself harder on his bulge, licking your lips. Even if he’s just acting for your benefit, it feels good to be in control. “You have to ask me nicely. Speak.”

Kurloz rocks his hips up against you and groans when you lift yourself away, removing the contact. “Motherfucker, let me get at you.” He sounds out of breath and heady, even higher pitched than before. “Please, redbro, lemme get that.” His chin is still red and you feel yourself shiver.

“Good boy.” You drop his hands, leaving him to scrabble at the sheets, and lead his bulge into yourself, sinking onto it with a low, pleased moan. His bulge is the perfect size, filling you just as much as you can stand and hitting everything you want it to. “G-good, so good.”

He lurches up, but stops short, just grinding against you, and you barely growl, pressing him down and letting yourself get used to it before you decide to move. You press your hands against his shoulders, slowly lifting yourself off his bulge, almost to the point of it slipping out, and then you sink down, pressing back to take his bulge as deep as you can manage while he hisses praises under his breath. You can feel his bulge, cold and heavy and lashing, and you start a fast, hard rhythm, riding him like he’s a very responsive sex toy, hands pushing his shirt up to grope his chest and tease his grubscars.

And under you, Kurloz, for his part, is moving back, his hips bouncing off the platform and his skin slapping against your own, his thrusts almost hard enough to be jarring. “Oh, fuck, fuck me!” You yelp, leaning forward to get a better angle. “Keep going, keep, fuck yes, Kurloz, just like that.” You can feel another orgasm twisting at the base of your spine, his bulge pressing hard against your globes and egging it on, making you moan too loud to be terribly authoritative. “Don’t stop! Ffff-No matter what, don’t stop, oh, oh, please.” You bend to look at his bulge sliding into your nook, red-violet slurry dripping onto his pelvis, and you just manage to groan, cursing a little louder.

You growl when he slows, but he doesn’t stay slow for very long, just kicks his knees up, planting his feet on the edge of the bed and adjusting his position before slamming into you again, and now it is jarring. You’re crooning and chirping and making all the noises that doms in pailing videos (that you don’t watch anyway, of course) never make, even when they’re getting pailed by a highblood with a great bulge and can probably feel their nook getting pounded in their teeth like you can, but that hardly matters. You’re so close, and you lean back, holding yourself upright with a hand on his knee, the other moving to rub at your pleasurenub hard and fast and out of sync with his thrusts. Yelping, you lock your knees around his hips, your orgasm knocking you forward as your nook tries to both pour material and vice around his bulge, mostly just twitching and fluttering around him.

The groan that your matesprit makes makes you shake again, and you feel your nook twitch tight around him, earning another whimper. “D-don’t, don’t stop, fuck, keep going.” Your voice fades into a long whine, both your hands gripping his knees while he moves into you. “Keep fucking me, fuck, yes, oh!” Kurloz snarls under you, hands moving to your hips as he slams into you.

You’d complain about him not listening if you cared, because he’s moving fast and hard and dragging another orgasm right on the heels of your last with each noise he makes. His face is only half-painted now, teeth bared and eyes flashing indigo every few seconds and his cheeks showing a dark flush where the paint is rubbed off. His hand slides down and presses his thumb harshly against your pleasurenub and you scream, coming right then and barely holding yourself up, grabbing his wrist and shoving his hand away.

“Fuckin’ _hot_ , Kankri.” He growls, panting and looking at your face. “Motherfuck, I’m gonna, I need a fuckin’ pail.”

He starts pulling back and you follow him, pressing your ass to his thighs and keeping your legs locked tight around him. “Come in me, come for me.” You’re whimpering, oversensitive and needy and you want him to finish so you can take a shower already.

What might be him yelling “fuck” bounces off the walls as he digs his claws into your thighs, trying to pull you impossibly closer as he comes, ice-cold slurry flooding your nook and spilling back onto him as your legs lift and bounce you on his bulge of their own accord, trying to milk him for anything you can. Kurloz is never quiet, and almost especially during sex, but it’s still incredibly gratifying to have him legitimately shouting praises as you fuck the come out of him. By the time you’re both spent, you’re laying on his chest, your nook feeling raw and cold and his pants and shirt in need of a good wash, but you’re focused more on kissing him breathless, everything feeling kind of limp and light as he kisses you back, his hands smoothing down your spine.

“Kurloz.” You manage, pulling away long after the material has gone tacky and gross. “I need a shower.” He nods, shuffling himself upright with his arms under him. “I… Can’t feel my legs.” Which is an understatement, you can still feel your insides fluttering, and you can’t really decide if you don’t want to just start up again.

He sits all the way up, arms going around you. “I can kinda feel them.” He nods. “I’ll help you. We still have those butter cookies with the sprinkles on them? Fuckin’ cravin’ something sweet, and I don’t think you can go again yet. They ain’t as nice as you but they taste at least half as fine.” He grins, and you push at his face, giggling.

“You’re awful.” You sigh, waiting for him to help you before you start getting up. He kisses you again, half carrying you to the bathroom for a shower. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> nookkri is probably my favorite type of ‘kri, second maybe to huge dick small bod ‘kri. I was commissioned for this and it was pretty rad tbh, I wanna do more with these losers  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
